


Correspondence

by AbsolutelyAtrocious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyAtrocious/pseuds/AbsolutelyAtrocious
Summary: Letters sent between Ethlyn and Sigurd while the latter is off at the military academy.





	Correspondence

Dear Ethlyn,

Hey! How are things back in Chalphy? It can't be easy, all alone. I would ask how Lord Father is doing, but I'm writing him a letter as well. I hope things are going well. Have the roses started to bloom yet? I know you like them.

Things at the Academy are amazing. I've met a lot of other people so far, but the two I've really hit it off with are Eldigan of Nordian and Quan of Leonster. 

Eldigan is something else. If one were to describe an ideal knight, he's what you'd end up with. Dashing good looks, top-tier swordsmanship, loyal, and polite to a fault. It can be funny, the lengths he'll go to for chivalry. When we went out, he practically tripped over himself trying to hold open doors for old women. "After you, m'lady. No, no, I insist." He was always a few steps behind, getting stuck holding the door open for strangers. Bought candy for a bunch of kids, too. He's rather awkward with girls our age, though. We saw quite a few looking after him, and when we pointed it out, he turned bright red. Haha!

He has a little sister training to be a healer as well. From what I hear, she's almost as protective as you are! (I jest, of course.)

(I love you dearly, Ethlyn, please don't get mad at me for saying that.)

Quan's more level headed than I am, I'll give him that. But I still managed to beat him sparring. I know, you're probably rolling your eyes right now, thinking, "Silly boys, always fighting and making the girls worry." I assure you, everything is in good fun. I was a little bruised afterwards--he does this thing where he hits you twice really fast, and it's hard to dodge him--but I'll manage. No need to come chasing me down with your staff.

On the topic of staves, how does your training go? When I left, you weren't too good at healing. Remember when I scraped my knee falling from my horse and all you could do was make it scab? I really wasn't mad about that, promise. I'm guessing you've improved significantly since my departure. By the time this letter reaches you, it will have been almost a month since I saw you...I really do miss you, Eth.

Your brother and friend,

Sigurd

\---

Dear Sigurd,

I considered not replying for a bit after what you said about me being clingy. That was truly mean. But, seeing as you missed me (likely as much as I did you), I shall relent and write a reply in haste.

As of the fifth day of Bealtaine, a day after I recieved your letter, the rose blossoms have begun to open, spreading their bright red color as paint across the gardens. Outside the castle walls, the villagers are starting arrangements for bonfires and the like as part of the festival. I look forward to going out and participating in the festivities here, and I suggest you do the same where you are. Surely you don't have to do as much work during the festival? Then again, the military academy must be stricter than our home tutors.

While I'm glad you've made friends, did you really have to fight that Quan? I'm sure you could have bonded with him in a way less violent. I'm guessing you instigated the match, seeing as your blood runs hotter than the summer sun. I at least am glad nobody got serverely injured.

As for Eldigan of Nordion's younger sister, I believe we've met once before. It was at the winter banquet this last year. Her name was Lachesis, and she seemed...how do I put this politely. She was a bit haughty, in my opinion, but also very quick-witted. From what you wrote, I assume that her brother shares her lovely looks (albeit in a less feminine matter, if that makes sense.) She wasn't dancing with any of the men, though. She said they didn't meet her standards. It's nice to hear that she's going to be a healer, as well. I may write her a letter after this to try and get in touch.

My training goes. My magical prowess, while not outstanding, is still far greater than yours. I have enough skill to start wielding a Heal staff, and so far have used it on cheap clay pots to practice. I don't yet trust myself to mend flesh, lest I make an error. On the other hand, my physical strength leaves much to be desired. I'm learning to use a slim sword from horseback, and I'm surprised to say that I enjoy the experience. It's fun to see the power a bit of iron has when used a certain way. Hopefully, I never have to use it in actual combat.

You didn't say in your last letter how your own training has gone. If you still have trouble with arithmetic, I could send you some of my notes to help. Don't tell Lord Father.

Love,

Ethlyn


End file.
